Slenderman Horny Version: 20
by Tafyapyap
Summary: You wanted more and you got it! This stars another dumb blonde bitch: Marcey, and when he ain't 20 for the Slends, he gives him something MUCH MORE better. ;) Rated M.


**Slenderman Horny Version: 20$**

**Here is a shameful sequel to the last one! Hope ya like hornypastas. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"UGH..." Marcey was totally agitated; he lost his friends in these stupid ass woods at 3 in the morning. He and his friends actually got lost in there a long time ago and Mr. Smartass here decided it was smart to split up. Blondes, I tell you. "Guys~!" He yelled out, being scared too be by himself. He didn't like darkness, nor being alone. The sounds of nothing but his walking on the grass and the wind blowing on the rustling trees didn't make anything better. He completely avoided going through the bunches of skinny, tall trees but decided he might just have to do that. "Hmm..." He stood still for a second, thinking about if this is a good idea. "...Damnit, I have no choice!" He grew he balls and ran inside the path of trees.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" He screamed so loud it echoed throughout the forest. He punched a tree. "Oh my god, where the hell are- huh?" Marcey noticed he punch a piece of paper attached to the tree. It said, _"Can't run." _"Eh?" Marcey immediately thought it was Troy, one of his buddies, trolling him with this. "Damnit Troy, you think this is funny?!" He did something...highly regrettable.

**He picked up the note.**

Suddenly...he felt he wasn't alone. "Umm...g-guys?" Marcey was suddenly too scared to move. "Tr-Troy? Marcus? David? I-Is that you?" He hugged the tree as if it could protect him like Superman or some shit. He trembled. "G-Guys? Guys...?"

_**Give me $20! Give me $20! **_

"EEEK!" Marcey busted the fuck out of there. While speeding, he did even MORE of a horrible mistake and grabbed more notes from trees he passed. He ran inside the house and covered himself against a wall. "Heek...heek!"

_**Give me $20! Give me $20!**_

The music was becoming louder and louder. It couldn't had been any of his friend's ringtones or anything since you can't even get any reception in the forest. The music became louder and louder...until it stopped. "Hah..." He sighed of relief. That music was raping his ears. "Ohh, I miss you guys..." He leaned against the one sitting next to him's arm, admiring the leathery texture of his sleeve. He chuckled. "Heh heh, you got some nice-" Then he realized; who the fuck was he leaning against? He looked up, and nearly shat himself; it was the inhumane, extremely tall Slenderman.

Marcey's eyes shot up. "Y-You...you...are you a homeless man?" **"..." **This automatically reminded Slendeman of that dumb blonde bitch he dealt with last time. Once again, another person who's not shitting theirselves in fear. Slenderman held his hand out. Marcey sighed. "You know, if you want $20, you should of just asked me. Sheesh." Marcay checked his pockets to take his money out but OH SHIT: he forgot he gave Marcus the money because he didn't have deep enough pockets for them!

"And besides..." Marcey started. "YOU don't have pockets, anyway! Where would you keep it?!" Slenderman decided to show him, not even wanting to kill this oblivious fool who should be screaming in terror. Slendy unbottened his suit and... "O-Oh my goodness..."

Slendy had one HOT body. Nice Abs, all muscly toned, and packs of 20s were stuffed in his pants, sticking out. (Just like my profile picture ;D ) Marcey drooled; never has he seen such a hot male. "Homeless guy..oh my.." Marcey went up and felt that fantastic chest. He was blushing madly and swore before, he was just flamboyant. Not anymore. "Ohh...Mr. Homeless Man..." Marcey pressed his face against his chest. "I want you...Mr. Homeless Man..."

**"..." **Slends didn't know why, but this little bishie's moans were turning him on. Some 20s popped out to his pants due to his huge, throbbing erection. Marcey loved it poking against his own erection. He snickered. "Oooh, looks like something _else _is sticking out your pants, hmm?" Marcey threw the packs of money aside and pulled down those pants. "(gasp)" Sproing came out Slendser's white, huge member. Marcey squeezed it with his hand: it was hard and throbbing. "Here's something better than $20...mmm.." Marcey put the white meat inside his mouth.

It felt thick and pulsing inside his mouth. "Mmmnn..." He bobbed his head at a normal yet great pace, taking in the precum that leaked out the tip and the shaft. Slendy put his head against the wall while tapping his foot. Even he could agree; the kid can such dick GOOD. It was so goo he was grunting in pleasure, pushing Marcey's head down to take more of his cock in. "Mmmphh..mmm..." Marcey looked up at him with lust-filled, sparkly blue eyes. Slendy closed his eyes back with his hand. Then, he brought out his tentacles and slid them inside Marcey's pants.

"MMMPHH!?" Marcey nearly chocked on his sizeable manhood. "Mmm..." He automatically liked the thick stick thrusting into his ass, due to reminding him of his constant wet dreams of being fucked by a big black...never mind. Slendy clenched his head harder and began bucking his hips up. "Mmmph! Mmm!" Marcey was liking it even more, like the new gay whore he is. It's apparent he totally forgot about his friends.

"Mmm~..." Heart-shaped pupils appeared in his eyes as he drank down the killer's thick white liquids. "MMMM~" He moaned even louder when the tentacle inside him spurt out it's liquids. He reluctantly took the delicious thickness out his mouth. "Mmm, s-such tasty cum..." He kissed the thing. Slendy grabbed him and jammed the horny boy's asshole with his manlyhood.

"Hah, yeah~!" Slenderson fucked the boy furiously, his cock probably unable to be taken out the tight asshole. Marcey screamed in pleasure, loving Slen Boo Boo's hand jacking him off. "Hahh, Mr. Homeless Man! Mr. Homeless Man~! Harder, harder!" McSlend happily agreed and thrusted inside the boy even harder. "Ahh, your huge delicious cock feels sooo GOOD inside me!" He screamed out, wondering if his friends (who he totally fucking forgot about until now) heard him. If they did, that would be bad. He didn't care. "I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" And then he cummed. Hard. It stained Slend's pants but he didn't care. **"...!"**

"Haaah?!" Marcey shrieked from the sudden wave of cum blasting inside him. "Oooh~!" He gave a long, satisfied sigh and fell flat on the floor. Cum beautifully leaked out his ass like a waterfall. "Hah..."

"DUDE!"

Three men came running. Big and Black Troy, tall and skinny Marcus, and cool and hot David. They all jawdropped when they saw their friend on the floor with his ass sticking out. Then they noticed Slenburger and ESPECIALLY that magnificent penis sticking out. They all were straight but then they were gay.

"...ME FIRST!"

And so, that night, Slenderman came inside 4 boys, and got his desired $20, too. He teleported the four boys out of the forest to let them live on with their lives and he even though he enjoyed that, he hopes for FUCK sakes that the next victim that wonders around his forest will be scared shitless when they see them. Then again, though, he admits that he's been enjoying fucking his victims rather than killing them. Yeah...he decides there's no point in killing when can get some sweet ass. He happily grunted at the realization while flipping through all those beautiful 20s.

He snappped his fingers. _**Give me $20! Give me $20!**_

* * *

**End! :D So yeah, y'all, be careful when exploring the forest! Better have $20 with ya! ...Unless you want a piece of some of dat Slendymeat. ;) See ya later!**


End file.
